1. Field
This invention is in the general field of dispensing apparatus and specifically valve apparatus for use with fluid containers such as gasoline cans. More specifically, it is in the field of valves for controlling the outflow from containers and, still more specifically, valves made of flexible material and operated by the flexing of the material, i.e. squeezing the valve.
2. Prior Art:
There are many flexible valves in the prior art. Some of these valves are activated and opened by the pressure of the contents against the valve, as in a toothpaste dispensing tube. Others are designed to dispense discrete solid objects. Still others are designed to dispense drops of material. In some cases the valve is designed to be opened and closed by some mechanical leverage against the valve opening. Such valves cannot be worked instantaneously and may be inadvertantly left open.
Examples of known prior art closest to the subject invention are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 2,272,653 2,937,795 2,316,516 3,684,137 2,546,709 3,773,233 ______________________________________
There are also commercially available nozzles for garden hoses which are valves made of resilient material and which open when flexed and automatically close when released. Further, there are a variety of spring clips which serve to control flow in resilient tubes. The clips can be made so that the spring force either closes off the flow by squeezing the tube shut or allows the tube to be open, in which case an operator must overcome the spring force to close off the tube.
It has been found that none of the prior art meets all of the requirements of a valve intended to solve a common problem associated with dispensing fluid into a reservoir such as gasoline into the fuel reservoir of a small gasoline engine and particularly the very small fuel or fuel/oil reservoirs found on the recently available, lightweight 2 cycle engines. The problem is the tendency of the fuel to overflow, causing risk of fire or explosion on a hot engine, risk of damage to lawn or asphalt, and increased health risks associated with harmful vapors.
Specifically, the solution to the problem requires that the positioning of the spout of the outflow apparatus and the operation of the valve to control outflow be accomplished by one hand. Further, the valve must be located at the end of the outflow apparatus so that there is no residue available to spill after the valve is closed.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a valve which allows instant cessation of the flow of fluid from a dispensing container.
Another object is that the valve be inexpensive. Yet another object is that the valve be usable at the outflow end of the dispensing apparatus so that it may be positioned and operated by one hand.
Further objects are that the valve be loss proof and self closing. Also, and specifically, it is an object that the valve design be such that repeated use does not cause splitting or tearing at stress points in the resilient structural material.
All of the foregoing and still further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.